There are many different kinds of agricultural equipment. Some such equipment can include, for instance, harvesters, seeders and planters, tillage equipment, sprayers, to name a few. Such equipment can include sensors that sense a variety of different variables. A control system can generate control signals to control different components or subsystems on the equipment, based upon the sensor signals.
Such sensor signals often include different kinds of noise. Measurement noise, for instance, can be introduced by the measurement instruments (e.g., the sensors and other measurement components). Process noise can be introduced by variations in the particular variable that is being sensed, where those variations should not impact the control system. In the latter case, it may be that the sensor and corresponding instrumentation is measuring the variable correctly, but the variable has a value that varies, naturally, within a given range, and that variation should not be used to affect the control system.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.